One room
by Christieanne-Anna
Summary: The team goes out of town and they need to stay the night. Only one room is available. Kate choose which of the three boys share the queen-sized bed with her.
1. Default Chapter

Title: One room

Author: Christieanne-Anna

Summary: The team goes out of town and they need to stay the night. Only one room is available. Kate gets to pick which guy shares the queen size bed with her; Tony, McGee or Gibbs.

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: You know the drill. None of the writers here own any of the shows. Same goes for me

Placing: anytime.

Characters: Kate, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee.

"Gibbs, its nearly midnight and we have a three hour drive to get back to the base. Can't we leave the scene for the night?" I can see Tony motioning for me to shut up, I know he wants to go somewhere to sleep as well. McGee is just standing there looking at me as if I'm crazy.

"Good idea agent Todd. We can all sleep after the three hour drive to the base, I'm sure being beck here at six would mean we would get not even an hours sleep. You all of coarse could sleep in the car, unless one of you wants to pay for the hotel rooms?"

"Fine I will." I of coarse just had to volunteer to pay for four hotel rooms. "Fine, all agreed, lets go find us a hotel."

Finally we find a motel. We looked for a half-hour. We go up to the desk clerk and I ask for four rooms. "I sorry, we only have one room that is free." At that moment Gibbs pops in. "We'll take it."

We finish up and get our keys. Heading upstairs and to our room, Tony starts to complain. "How are we all going to sleep in one room? It's impossible, unless we double up." "You volunteering Dinozzo?" "No boss."

We get to the room and go inside. McGee chooses that time to be the one to point out a little problem. "Ah, guys there is only a couch, a queen-size bed and single bed in here." "We noticed that probee. Good job for noticing a very obvious fact." "Shut up Tony. " I say this just as Gibbs hits him over the head.

"Kate gets the queen size bed. She chooses where the other we sleep On the floor, the couch or the single bed. That is how we are going to do this, no buts." They all look at me. "McGee, you can have the small bed. Tony you can take the couch..." "Kate, you can't put Gibbs on the floor..." "I never said that, I was going to say he had the choice of sleeping on the floor or in the queen size bed with me."

"Kate, you sure you don't want the bed to yourself." Gibbs looks as if he actually wants to, but doesn't want to automatically say yes. I want him there, sure, but the other two won't let us hear the end of it. "It will be warmer..." "Oh, Kate wants to cuddle with Gibbs now does she." I'm closer to him so I hit Tony instead. "Look at the heater, its looks broken, the windows' seal is gone so cold air will come in over the bed. Use your head Tony the only reason I'd move closer to him tonight would be for heat, the heat you both wont have tonight."

They look around and see that I'm right. I grab my stuff and head into the bathroom to change. I come out five minutes later to go over to the bed and lay down.

The boys all go to their beds. Gibbs lies down beside me. I roll over to face him. We look at each other before I close my eyes to sleep. I hear him fall asleep just before I follow.

We all wake up to hear people yelling, "I hate you" "I hate you more" and so on.

A few minutes later the voices stop. Tony and McGee are back asleep. I start to shiver.

Gibbs must have noticed because he lies down on his back and tries to get me to lay down closer to him. I do and he pulls me into his arms. "Go to sleep Kate, wake me up if you get cold again, okay?" I nod into his chest.

I can feel his bare chest through my thin tank top. All he's wearing is his sweat pants he brought with him. Well I'm also wearing my sweats as well, but he isn't wearing a shirt. I do have to mention that I'm glad about that.

"Kate?"

Great, Tony's awake.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes!" "In Gibbs' arms?"

Everyone else is awake now.

"Yes."

They all heard that part.

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

"That you like being so close to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you like where you are, kiss him."

"Very funny."

"Kiss his chest if you love him."

He turns on the light and the room is showered it it.

"Why do you want me to?"

"Office pools"

"What office pools?"

"You wouldn't know about them because it's about the both of you. It's about how long you two last working together before sharing a bed."

"Why would you want to bet in a pool like that?"

Tony pulls out his phone, pushes a few buttons, then puts it down on the coffee table.

"By tommorow afternoon, everyone at NCIS will have seen that picture I just took. Unless you kiss his chest."

"Don't threaten us!"

"I will, I swear I will."

"You'll drop this if I do, right?"

"Yes."

I move closer to our boss and kiss his chest. Exactly at tha same time as the flash from the crime scene camera goes of in McGee's hands.

"Push this little button here and send. There, everyone at NCIS will get an e-mail tommorow with the last two pictures on it. Oh, and if you try to distroy the crime scene cameras film. We loose evidence. It's raining, the scene is compromised and all we have is the baged evidence and the pictures that are on that roll of film."

"I hate you Tony! You too McGee!"

TBC

(A/N: 10 reviews and I'll tell you about the next time they all are back at the office.)


	2. The office

"Gibbs, I officially hate McGee and Tony!"

We just got back from that damned case that Tony and McGee took pictures of us after they tricked me into kissing Gibbs' chest while we were sharing a bed.

The boys sent the pictures to Abby, who made a program that, made the screen savers of everyone at NCIS and JAG those pictures.

This also happens to be the day JAG came over to discuss cases we're handing of to them for court.

We were getting funny looks all day.

"Can't we just shoot them and Abby too?"

"No, someone will suspect us."

"Can't we just get them shot at our next scene."

"We could, but that would leave Abby."

"Accidental electrical power surge that blew up the computer Abby was working on?"

"Why do you want them dead? They only took a picture."

"That picture is on every computer at NCIS, JAG and the FBI!"

"FBI?"

"My brother is an FBI agent. His whole office has it."

"We could give them what they seem to want. Us as a couple."

"Yeah, we really start going out and everyone is happy."

"Will you be happy?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Of coarse. Screw rule twelve!"

_END_

(AN: I know I promised I would update after ten reviews. I can only update my fics, or read any for that matter, on weekends or days I have NO CHOOL.)

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Prinnie** I know

**Salem Navy** I will never write TATE

**Alyssa Alexis** Thanks

**the-Bookworm-Princess** There you go

**Nikkinor** Glad you think so

**Xiber116** Thanks

**NCIS KATE** Glad you like it

**Sapphire Steel** LOL I know, she had to or this wouldn't be a good fic

**Charmed-Angel4** Hope you like this chapter too

**Sam** Thanks

**Sam** Like this?

**Kibbs4life** Thanks

**XxBandGeekxX** Here

**Babypoet** I love kibbs too

**Kavi Leighanna** Here

**Kibbsforever** Lol

**April** Good idea, you could write a fic like that

**Miss –Aeryn-Parker** I hate Tates too, they normally mean no Gibbs

**MK in La La Land** I know

**Abby1** Better?

_If you want a new chapter tell me, and give me a suggestion._


End file.
